Lets Tango!
by chibi kurama DP
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara got this insane idea to join a dance contest, that is..dragging everyone along for the ride.. oneshot. KB among other things.. and to Nesz.. wag sabi basahin eh..


Disclaimers: I don't own the yuyu hakusho characters and everything else is mine... I think... that's all!

**Let's Tango!**

Yusuke was walking near the sidewalk whistling happy tunes, hands in both pockets when something caught his attention.

**_DANCE CONTEST!  
_**_Everyone can join, you should be able have a partner (boy and girl)  
__1st winning partners will receive 500,000¥ each __  
2nd winning partners will receive 250,000¥ each  
__3rd winning partners will receive 150,000¥ each  
__The contest will be held on the last Saturday of September It's a teen tango dance contest and only 14 - 19yrs.old can join You can sign-up in Taki & Sashii Odori Complex._

"Alright! It's near our house and I know that Keiko can dance tango so I'll sign-up. "Yusuke said to himself then he heard a bulky voice that was very familiar.

"Hey, what are you thinking of?" Kuwabara asked with a slap on the back.

"Did you see this poster? It says that we can dance and win money, lots of money." Yusuke explained to Kuwabara.

"So you're thinking that you want to learn to dance tango to enter that contest?" Kuwabara said trying to stop his laughter.

"What's the matter with that? Besides I'm not going to learn cause I already know how to tango."

"Sure you do." Kuwabara said annoyingly, turned around and waved goodbye

"Wait! Don't you want the money to buy Yukina gifts from the cash prize?"

Which made him stop and turn around. With the sound of Yukina's name, he'll want to go to heaven.

"Okay, but who will be my partner?"

"Maybe your sister, she can dance tango, right?"

"Yes--she can, but I don't know if she'll approve to this."

"Sure she will, it's for money and you're out of cash, so take the risk." Yusuke persuaded

"Wouldn't it be a great idea if we sign-up Kurama too? He can be partnered with Botan." Kuwabara suggested

"That's a great idea! He has a crush on Botan since. We will be giving Kurama a favor!"

"Alright! Let's go and sign up."

Then they ran to the complex to sign-up.

Yusuke and Kuwabara called everyone to go to the ramen shop to have a meeting and said that it's urgent. They already told Keiko about it and got a little angry or mad, but she thought about it and let it slip co'z it would be a nice way to be with Yusuke, but also said to them that after everyone hear what they said... They may just destroy the shop.

"What was so urgent that you called all of us, and in the middle of my beauty sleep!" Shizuru asked and very angry.

"Well, remember the dance contest just near the block?" Kuwabara asked "Well... we kinda' like to tell you that..." took a deep breathe "We signed up in the dance contest"

"And the word "we" means a lot" Yusuke said nodding

"What do you mean about the "we" thing anyway?" Shizuru asked and slammed her fist on the table

"We signed up ALL our names." Yusuke said then shielded himself.

"WHAT !" everyone screamed in unison. Shizuru, Botan, Koenma, Hinageshi even Yukina, but Kurama and Hiei didn't

"What were you thinking? Kuwabara, you know that I don't want to dance, especially in front of--of people!" Shizuru shouted

"But the first prize is worth 500,000¥, that's a lot of money!"

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go practice!" then everyone fell. Shizuru was about to go out when...

"Wait a minute, we don't really value money, especially in our world." Koenma said and Botan agreed.

"If one of you three..."Yusuke explained.

"Wait, who's the three?" Koenma asked cuting

"Let's see... It's you and my sis, Kurama with Botan and Hiei with Hinageshi

"Okay with me." Koenma said

"Hn." of course the one and only Hiei

"How come I'm here too?" Asked Hinageshi annoyed

"Well, since we know you can dance... we wondered how the other li'l one can dance too." explained Yusuke

"Ohh... I see. Ok I'm in"

"Who decided my partner anyway?" asked Botan, arms crossed

"It was his idea!" Yusuke said pointing to Kuwabara

"It was his idea!" Kuwabara said at the same time pointing to Yusuke "Why? Is there any problem with that?"

"Nothing, just ask before doing it again OK?" Botan said with a little blush

"Sure, sorry. It won't happen again." both apologized "Now, can we please practice so we'll win the 1st prize." both pleaded

"OKAY!" all in unison

All practiced everyday, you wouldn't believe that even Hiei practiced. But there is a little problem for Kurama: ...he can't dance tango, it was only 1 week before the contest and he hasn't even practiced for tango so everyone thought that he's too good to practice. Who would have thought that the perfect guy couldn't dance even the simplest dance in history?

He decided that its time to tell someone before its too late. Since Botan is his partner he decided to tell her, and who knows, maybe she won't tell it to anyone, even to Hiei.

He invited Botan to practice with him in his house. While Botan was practicing alone in the living room Kurama was preparing some snacks for his guest. After practicing, she let herself be seated on the couch which makes her comfortable all the time. Kurama entered the living room with some milk and cookies.

"May I ask you something?" he asked putting the plate on the table

"Sure, what is it?" Botan asked munching some cookies

"What will you do if you don't know how to dance and your known to be the most perfect guy in school?"

"That's an odd question, are you helping a friend with this?"

"No-- actually" he sighed "... I'm talking about myself."

"Are you playing with me?" not really believing him

"No, I really don't know how to dance, especially tango. That's why I don't practice dancing with you. "Kurama explained "Do you have a solution to this problem?"

"Well, we can start practicing now!" she suggested lending a hand to Kurama

"Are you sure we can do this in, one week?"

"Hey, trust me. Just believe in yourself, I know I would." she said with a wink.

Then Kurama stood up, smiled and thought that he felt lucky to be partnered with Botan. Then they started dancing.

Three days had passed and Botan's feet are as red as a tomato. Everyday she goes to Kurama's house to practice...

"Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this." Kurama said amazed at himself

"OK... 1,2,3... 1,2,3..." after an hour of practicing "...can we stop now? I'm beat." she said and laid on the couch

"Your lucky today, I haven't stepped on your feet since you got here" he said wiping his face

"You're just a fast learner, that's all. Now we'll be ready for the dance this weekend."

"Thank you Botan, I couldn't have done it without you." Kurama said then hugged her

He's so warm...

After the embrace, Botan blushed a little... "It's my pleasure, besides you are my partner" she said to cover her blush.

AT THE DANCE CONTEST...

"Did all get their numbers?" Yusuke asked

"YES" everyone said in unison

"Welcome to our annual DANCE CONTEST!" said the announcer coming out of the curtains "Today we have teen contestants for Teen Tango. We have many people today so let's tango!" Then all the contestants dance their way out of the curtain and in again to be called pair by pair.

"It's time for the prizes! In third prize is..." drum roll "a tie, pair nos. Three and Five!" The gang all cheered Yusuke paired with Keiko and Koenma Paired with Shizuru won third prize!"The second prize is..." drum roll "also a tie! pair nos.7 & 8!" HInageshi jumped for joy and hugged Hiei, they won second prize with Kuwabara paired withYukina "And first prize is..." drum roll "pair no.10!" The announcer clapped his hands. "Congratulations to the winners. Okay bye-bye to all. See you again next time!"

Kurama and Botan were so surprised because they never expected to win, because of that Kurama kissed Botan on the lips abruptly and said thank you but no one really noticed.

"Let's go celebrate! Our treat!" Botan exclaimed to cover her blush and shock

So they went to the finest restaurant in Tokyo, the Umai Kani that just opened last week.

After they ordered dinner they talked about almost anything, even the dance that occurred earlier. When the food came, they weren't exactly surprised because they know who ordered the super combo. Who else but the double trouble, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Haven't you any heart? Kurama and Botan are treating you and you won't even give a li'l piece to li'l old me? Keiko asked Yusuke

"We can share just a li'l part." Yusuke said already eating

"OK" then they all ate.

After an hour, they were all full, especially Yusuke and Kuwabara. So they waited for about 15 minutes to cool down their tummies then Kurama paid the food and all went home. Yusuke accompanied Keiko, Kuwabara and Shizuru accompanied Yukina and Hinageshi back to the temple , Koenma back to Reikai, Hiei, who knows? Botan accompanied Kurama to his house co'z she wants to talk to Kurama about something before going back to Reikai.

While they were walking they talked, ...until Botan brought up the kiss.

"About what happened earlier." she said, head bowed

"What?"

"The kiss," which made them both stop "Did you really mean to do that?" she asked and stopped walking. I hope he _did_ do it on purpose

"What did you think it was for?..." he asked and also stopped "I was surprised by what happened. I didn't expect us to win, especially 1st prize." he said head bowed

"Why don't you look happy then?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but... I really did it on purpose you know?"

Botan was surprised even though what she hoped was true

"To tell you the truth, ...I'm in love with you."

Botan was shocked at first then recovered "I love you too Kurama ...but I'm not worthy of your love. Not at all." then turned her back on him and began to run away but Kurama held her arm gently and said "You are worthy of my love." and to prove it to her, he grabbed her gently on her shoulders and kissed her. Botan kissed him back.

After they kissed, Botan said thank you to Kurama, materialized her oar and flew away waving to Kurama.

Kurama walked to his house feeling good about what he just did and smiled to himself

When he arrived home, he went straight to bed and went sound asleep. Someone is outside his window, smiling.

...o.w.a.r.i...

Okay... that's that! I really didn't know how to write dance scenes in here even though it's about a dance contest. I'm really lame at this kinds of stuff.

This is my first fic ever and I don't really know how I did...will you please please please please please please please please review this for me...? I'd really love to hear from you since I'm new here... Well, bye for now!

Oh! By the way, I have no idea who the person outside Kurama's room is. It just got stuck in my mind and put it there for no good reason... -#1


End file.
